<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Make A Queen's Guard Laugh by asheetos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552131">How To Make A Queen's Guard Laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos'>asheetos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>e aí galera. essa semana vou gravar uma série de videos onde tento fazer uma guarda real rir. só espero não ser jogado em um calabouço ou sei lá o que. boa sorte para mim. </p><p>ou</p><p>louis é um youtuber do interior da inglaterra que decide passar uma semana gravando vídeos na frente do palácio de buckingham tentando fazer um mesmo guarda reagir às suas investidas cômicas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Piloto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Se ele apontar aquele fuzil pra mim eu corro.”<br/>“Ótimo. Esses vídeos viralizam, vai ajudar muito o canal.”<br/>“Haha. Quero ver como você vai ficar quando eu levar um pipoco nas costas e morrer.”<br/>“Vou ficar rico dando entrevistas. Imagina eu explicando isso tudo no Loose Women. Não, melhor. Imagina eu ajudando a fazer o roteiro da recriação desse momento pra um capítulo de Coronation Street. Sua mãe ia adorar.”<br/>“Como que isso ia entrar no roteiro?”<br/>“Não sei, mas se eles conseguem manter uma novela há mais de cinquenta anos no ar eles conseguem colocar isso no meio do plot. Não sei, eles dão um jeito.”<br/>Louis apenas revirou os olhos para seu amigo enquanto terminava de arrumar a câmera sobre o tripé, regulando o foco e o zoom.<br/>“Deixa eu arrumar o microfone. Vem cá.” Se colocou à frente de Rick e o deixou passar o cabo do microfone lapela por dentro de sua roupa, o prendendo em sua gola. Arrumou o receptor em seu bolso traseiro. “Fala alguma coisa.”<br/>“Olá.”<br/>“Criativo.”<br/>“Valeu.”<br/>“Certo, o microfone tá okay. Pode ir, garotão.” Quando Louis virou para ir até o guarda que estava dentro de uma pequena guarita – que era capaz de comportar apenas uma pessoa por vez – sentiu uma tapa em sua bunda que o fez pular assustado.<br/>“Mas que porra?”<br/>“Só vai.”<br/>3 dias antes <br/>Louis pegou sua câmera e a colocou sobre o tripé, sentou em sua cadeira em seu escritório, e apertou o botão que daria inicio à gravação.<br/>“Fala galera! Tudo okay com vocês?” Começou entusiasmado como sempre, sorrindo e mostrando seus dentes reluzentes. “Então, eu tava aqui no meu cantinho quando tive uma ideia super original.” Faz uma careta para a lente e aspas no ar. “Como quem me acompanha ou tem um bom entendimento de sotaques sabe, eu sou da Inglaterra e moro a pouco mais de três horas de carro do Palácio de Buckingham e o que tem no Palácio de Buckingham? Isso mesmo, a guarda da Rainha!” Começou a gargalhar por nenhum motivo aparente. “Certo.” Se recompôs. “Eu tava pensando aqui, por que não gravar uma pequena série de vídeos onde eu tento fazer um dos guardas rir? Não quero ser tipo aquele cara que tocou no guarda e quase levou um tiro na fuça. Não. Só quero o fazer rir, sabe? Então em dois dias eu e Rick...”<br/>“Opa!” O amigo, que editava seus próprios vídeos em um ponto cego da câmera, grita.<br/>“Esse retardado aqui mesmo.” Ele rir olhando para o amigo. “Nós vamos fazer uma viagem até a capital desta nação onde o sol nunca se põe e vamos gravar uma série de vídeos curtinhos com minhas tentativas de fazer um guarda real rir. É isso.” Respirou fundo e sorriu grandiosamente para a câmera. “Eu só espero não levar um tiro. Nem ser banido do país, ou sei lá o que quer que aconteça com quem irrita guardas. Rainha Elizabeth II, como sei que a senhora com certeza assiste meus vídeos, por favor, interceda a meu favor. Deus salve a rainha.” E com uma piscadela leva a mão à lente e encerra a gravação.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Not To Get Yelled At By A Queen's Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Louis?"<br/>"Oi." Respondeu ao amigo pelo microfone dos fones de ouvido que estava em chamada com o mesmo.<br/>"Pesquisei aqui e eles não tem projeteis nos fuzis."<br/>"Pelo menos isso."<br/>"Mas tem uma baioneta instalada no cano."<br/>"E isso seria?" Olhou para os dois lados da rua, não seria bom para os negócios que ele fosse atropelado antes de conseguir gravar alguma coisa.<br/>"Uma faca de dois gumes afiada tipo um bisturi!" Ele soava como um pai tentando amedrontar seu filho de seis anos com contos tipo a loira do espelho ou o bicho papão.<br/>"Quem foi que teve essa ideia mesmo?" Atravessou na faixa de pedestres ao ver o bonequinho de farol verde.<br/>"Você."<br/>"Eu sei!" Olhou por cima do ombro para seu amigo. "Só queria te culpar por alguma coisa."<br/>"Só fica longe da faca, tá?" Respirou fundo, irritado com a tagarelice do amigo.<br/>O plano era, para evitar uma reação negativa, Louis se aproximaria de um guarda e explicaria a situação e seu plano. A última coisa que ele queria era ser desrespeitoso e acabar levando um grito. Uma facada ele aguentava, a humilhação de levar um grito de um guarda real no meio da rua não.<br/>Parado em frente portão de entrada onde ao lado havia uma pequena guarita verde escuro com detalhes dourados, ele respirou fundo e tomou coragem para se aproximar, porém no momento em que deu seu primeiro passo o guarda bate seu pé direito com força no chão e começa a marchar como um bonequinho de chumbo com seu fuzil companheiro apoiado sobre seu ombro. Louis pulou no lugar e deu dois passos para trás, assustado.<br/>"Ótimo começo." Ouviu Rick em seu ouvido, rindo.<br/>"Vai se foder." Recuperou sua respiração. Se acalmando do susto enquanto via o novo guarda tomar sua posição.<br/>O novo guarda entrou de frente na guarita, de cara para a parede. "Estranho..." Então bateu seu pé no chão mais uma vez e girou cento e oitenta graus sobre seus pés, ficando de frente para o mundo exterior e exatamente de frente para Louis, que o observava atônito. "Okay, lá vou eu."<br/>"Tenta não se mijar caso ele faça alguma coisa. Não vai ficar bom no vídeo." Rick comentou.<br/>Louis respirou fundo e se aproximou da guarita, suas pernas tremiam como no dia que pediu seu primeiro amor em namoro ou como no dia em que terminou seu namoro com seu primeiro amor por algum motivo que agora era tão irrelevante que ele não lembrava. Talvez não fosse tão amor assim.<br/>Posicionado ao lado do guarda, já que ele não queria atrapalhar sua visão da rua – sabe, caso algum maníaco quisesse assaltar o palácio ele não queria estar na linha de fogo.<br/>"Oi." Disse nervoso. "Oh, certo. Você não fala. Desculpa." Merda, merda, merda... Sua mente gritava. Deu uma tapa em sua própria testa. "Hum, certo. Você já deve 'tá acostumado com um bando de turista enchendo teu saco e tal. Deve ser uma merda ter um bando de estranho tentando te tirar do sério. Já tentou yoga? Você deve ser muito bom com yoga. Meditação e essas paradas... Okay, agora eu só 'tô falando e falando e não chegando em canto nenhum. Bosta."<br/>O guarda sequer tinha piscado. Seu peito nem mesmo se mexia. Será que ele respira?<br/>"Tá indo benzão, Louis. Continua assim até o turno dele acabar." Fez uma pausa. "Daqui a duas horas!"<br/>Merda, okay. Lá vai.<br/>"Então, eu sou youtuber, e eu tenho um canal no youtube. Bem, é isso que significa ser um youtuber. Ugh. Eu quero gravar uns vídeos tentando fazer um guarda rir, sabe, pelos views."<br/>Nenhuma resposta.<br/>Mas o que ele estava esperando? Um "Okay, valeu aí por avisar. Vou fazer minha melhor cara de bosta." Talvez sim, mas não é como se fosse acontecer.<br/>"Tá indo bem, Louis. Quem sabe ele não boceje de tédio?"<br/>"Cala a boca!" Gritou para o microfone e então se deu conta de onde estava e o que estava fazendo. "Merda, não foi com você. Claramente não foi com você, já que você... não pode falar... por duas horas... e tal."<br/>"Você é terrível nisso."<br/>"Ah jura?" Perguntou irônico, olhando sobre seu ombro para seu amigo que lhe mostrava o dedo do meio. "Okay." Voltou a olhar para o guarda. "Por favor, só não grita comigo." Colocou suas mãos em posição de reza e soou suplicante. "Eu prefiro a facada chique a um grito."<br/>"Eu vou te filmar morrendo em vez de ligar pro 999*"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How To Lecture A Queen's Guard On Britsh History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>É como já dizia o ditado “deus ajuda quem madruga” e era uma coisa que Louis gostava muito de fazer. Era seu terceiro dia na capital e ele esperava que aquele mesmo guarda estivesse naquela mesma posição mais uma vez.<br/>Ele passou a madrugada pesquisando tudo que dava para saber qual era a rotina da guarda real e descobriu que o que ele já sabia e o que tinha achado na internet, os dois a oitenta quilômetros por hora... É a gente já sabe onde essa vai dar.<br/>Louis e Rick estavam acampados em um banquinho de praça aleatório no mesmo lugar em que estavam quando gravaram o primeiro vídeo há dois dias. Estavam lá há quase seis horas.<br/>“Louis, sério. Só vai encher o saco daquele guarda. Não precisa ser o mesmo de antes!”<br/>“Precisa sim. Eu já estabeleci contato com o James talvez não James.”<br/>“Você na real só tá achando que ele tá te querendo.”<br/>“Não tô não.” Ele estava.<br/>“Certo, não precisa se estressar. Olha, vai trocar de guarda.” Rick apontou para o homem fardado marchando de volta para dentro do palácio como um robô de criança enquanto outro vinha na direção oposta. “Será que esse é o teu quebra nozes?”<br/>“Você precisa melhorar suas piadas.” Revirou os olhos.<br/>“Vai lá ver se é ele.” Rick já não aguentava mais ficar sentado naquele banco, a marca das tabuas espaçadas já estavam impressas em sua bunda há muito tempo e ele temia ter que viver com aquele novo formato de traseiro pelo resto da vida.<br/>Louis correu pela rua vazia e atravessou enquanto carros não passavam até o guarda.<br/>Já de longe ele reconheceu o que parecia ser uma mandíbula larga e os olhos claros, talvez verdes.<br/>“James!” Louis gritou e virou para Rick, mostrando seus dois polegares e um sorriso enorme. Pegou o receptor do microfone em seu bolso e ligou, vendo a luzinha vermelha acender. “Pronto pra mais uma seção de cocegas verbais?” Nada... Ele já não sabia mais o que esperar que acontecesse.<br/>Olhou para Rick, que já estava atrás da câmera e lhe mostrou o polegar. Pronto para gravar.<br/>“Então, como eu sei que você, como guarda da rainha, não deve saber nada da história dessa grande nação, eu resolvi que hoje a gente vai ter uma aulinha de Wikipédia, okay? Porque todo mundo sabe que a Wikipédia é a maior e mais correta fonte de conhecimentos, então vamos lá. Já tem até a pagina aberta aqui.” Limpou a garganta. “Tirei prints.”<br/>Leu a primeira linha “A Inglaterra é o território mais extenso e mais povoado do Reino Unido. Oh, se minha professora de história me visse agora ela estaria orgulhosa.”<br/>Ele leu o primeiro paragrafo inteiro daquela pagina como se fosse um professor acadêmico, dando um outro tom a sua voz e soltando comentários aleatórios.<br/>“Mas vem cá, sério mesmo. O cara trocou de Papa só pelo velho tá achando ruim que ele chifrou a esposa!” Respirou fundo. “Isso tudo pra no final ele ainda cortar a cabeça da mulher.”<br/>Olhou para o guarda, ele continuava observando os pássaros ou o que quer que fosse.<br/>“Eu assisto series, cara. Sabe, também vejo muitos filmes. Posso até dar aulas de histórias baseado em meus conhecimentos televisivos.”<br/>Revira os olhos. <br/>“Tá. Certo. Talvez comentar fatos históricos não seja a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, então vou compartilhar as fofocas. Eu vi em Doctor Who que a família real é um bando de lobisomem. Será mesmo? Tipo, ninguém nunca viu a rainha de noite, muito menos em noite de lua cheia.”<br/>É agora que eu vou ser preso. Pensou.<br/>“Mas sério, se eles são mesmo lobisomens não ia ser maravilhoso? A Espanha não tem uma coisa dessas.”<br/>Seu celular vibrou no bolso. Rick. “Alô?”<br/>“Tá doloroso assistir isso, cara. Só para. Eu tive de interceder, não aguento mais essa vergonha toda.”<br/>“Tá tão ruim assim?”<br/>“Eu só tô esperando o próprio guarda virar pra você e falar ‘cara, assim não dá. Tenta de novo na próxima’ e voltar pra posição de boneco dele.”<br/>Desligou o celular. Virou para o guarda. “Certo. Você venceu hoje.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How To Become A Millionaire With A Queen's Guard Beside You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Qual o nome da mãe de William Shakespeare? Susan, Mary, Anna ou Elizabeth?” Louis estava de costas apoiado na lateral da caixa verde alta. “Vamos lá, James. Você prestava atenção na aula de inglês? Eu nunca fui muito bem, mas até que tirava umas notas legais.” Clicou sobre o nome “Elizabeth” e o jogo foi encerrado, destacando o nome “Mary” em verde. “Droga, eu teria conseguido se você ajudasse, James.”<br/>O jogo voltou à tela inicial, mostrando a opção de começar um novo jogo.<br/>“Vamos começar de novo, dessa vez vê se ajuda, por favor.” Soou irônico, indo um pouco mais para frente da caixa, agora apoiado sobre seu ombro. “Não acredito que eles cobram mil moedas pra começar uma partida. E olha! A primeira fase é Londres! Coincidência? Acho que não.” Colocou o celular em frente ao guarda, mas foi ignorado.<br/>Apertou “play”.<br/>“’Por conta de sua lealdade, qual dos animais abaixo é conhecido por ser o melhor amigo do homem?’ É sério isso? Uau, quem marca coelho realmente tem que rever a própria vida.” Apertou no botão que mostrava a palavra cachorro e viu o verde acender atrás do nome. “Em qual desses as crianças guardam dinheiro? Meu deus, esse nomes são ótimos.” Ele riu olhando para a tela de seu celular. “Escuta só, ‘pega vaca’, ‘saco de cachorro’, ‘cama de gato’ e finalmente ‘porco banco’. Essa galera tem muito tempo livre.”<br/>“Talvez você consiga o fazer desmaiar de tédio. Acho que isso conta como uma reação, certo?”<br/>Louis respirou forte. “Olha, James. Acho que essa aqui você deve saber: qual dessas bebidas alcoólicas é original do México? Tequila, conhaque, saquê ou xerez?” Olhou para a feição séria do home. “Okay, já que não vai dizer nada eu marco por você. É tequila, se você não sabia não precisa ter vergonha de falar. Se quiser eu posso te apresentar, é muito boa inclusive.”<br/>“Acho que vou precisar de uns shots quando a gente chegar em casa.”<br/>“Eu também... dose dupla.” Suspirou ao microfone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How To Become A Millionaire With A Queen's Guard Beside You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Qual o nome da mãe de William Shakespeare? Susan, Mary, Anna ou Elizabeth?” Louis estava de costas apoiado na lateral da caixa verde alta. “Vamos lá, James. Você prestava atenção na aula de inglês? Eu nunca fui muito bem, mas até que tirava umas notas legais.” Clicou sobre o nome “Elizabeth” e o jogo foi encerrado, destacando o nome “Mary” em verde. “Droga, eu teria conseguido se você ajudasse, James.”<br/>O jogo voltou à tela inicial, mostrando a opção de começar um novo jogo.<br/>“Vamos começar de novo, dessa vez vê se ajuda, por favor.” Soou irônico, indo um pouco mais para frente da caixa, agora apoiado sobre seu ombro. “Não acredito que eles cobram mil moedas pra começar uma partida. E olha! A primeira fase é Londres! Coincidência? Acho que não.” Colocou o celular em frente ao guarda, mas foi ignorado.<br/>Apertou “play”.<br/>“’Por conta de sua lealdade, qual dos animais abaixo é conhecido por ser o melhor amigo do homem?’ É sério isso? Uau, quem marca coelho realmente tem que rever a própria vida.” Apertou no botão que mostrava a palavra cachorro e viu o verde acender atrás do nome. “Em qual desses as crianças guardam dinheiro? Meu deus, esse nomes são ótimos.” Ele riu olhando para a tela de seu celular. “Escuta só, ‘pega vaca’, ‘saco de cachorro’, ‘cama de gato’ e finalmente ‘porco banco’. Essa galera tem muito tempo livre.”<br/>“Talvez você consiga o fazer desmaiar de tédio. Acho que isso conta como uma reação, certo?”<br/>Louis respirou forte. “Olha, James. Acho que essa aqui você deve saber: qual dessas bebidas alcoólicas é original do México? Tequila, conhaque, saquê ou xerez?” Olhou para a feição séria do home. “Okay, já que não vai dizer nada eu marco por você. É tequila, se você não sabia não precisa ter vergonha de falar. Se quiser eu posso te apresentar, é muito boa inclusive.”<br/>“Acho que vou precisar de uns shots quando a gente chegar em casa.”<br/>“Eu também... dose dupla.” Suspirou ao microfone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How To Make Your Way Into A Queen's Guard Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Certo, você me derrotou em todas as minhas tentativas até agora, mas eu vou conseguir te desmontar. Você não é páreo para minhas habilidades cômicas.”<br/>“Louis, para de ameaçar o guarda. Parece que você tá se preparando pra estrangular ele.”<br/>“Ai que saco, Richard. Você não me deixa em paz, meu deus do céu.” Louis falou enquanto batia os pés no chão, seu tom como o de uma criança fazendo birra ao ouvir um “não” de seus pais.<br/>“Olha isso, nem esse seu showzinho tirou uma reação do cara.” Rick gargalhava escandalosamente quando uma senhorinha cruzou seu caminho, o olhando como se ele fosse criminalmente insano. “Oi, senhora.” Ele sorriu para a velhinha, que por pouco não se benzeu. “Essa velha é igual aquela de Madagascar.”<br/>“Para de falar das velhas da rua, Richard. A gente tá na Inglaterra. É só o que tem por aqui!” Ele gritou no meio da rua como se seu amigo não o estivesse ouvindo pelo receptor do microfone e gravando tudo. Virou para o guarda. “Certo, é hoje que eu consigo alguma coisa.”<br/>Louis já tinha feito três tentativas de comunicação com “James”. Ele esperava que o nome do guarda fosse James, ou pelo menos que fosse seu nome do meio, e se estivesse certo ele jogaria na loto naquele mesmo dia.<br/>“Mal posso esperar pra você passar mais vergonha em troca de visualizações e dinheiro.”<br/>Louis suspirou. Revirou os olhos. Lá vamos nós.<br/>“Você não vai conseguir se segurar com essas... cantadas ruins! Se segura, cara dos olhos verdes, você não vai conseguir se conter, mas vai ser por me achar um pitéu e vai ter que falar para pedir meu número. Você não vai resistir.” Piscou para o rapaz alto e sorriu grande.<br/>O guarda, que até aquele momento sequer parecia estar respirando, abaixou seu olhar e encarou o youtuber que o encarava de volta todo sorridente e, ainda com a feição séria, revirou os olhos com tanta intensidade que parecia que por um segundo ele conseguiu enxergar a parte de dentro de seu crânio.<br/>“Meu deus! Okay, certo. Eu já vou contar isso como uma reação positiva. Quer dizer, já é uma reação.” Controlou sua empolgação e limpou a garganta. “Vou começar de verdade agora.”<br/>“Oh, você não tinha começado?” Louis apenas mostrou seu dedo médio por cima de seu ombro, sequer virando-se.<br/>“Então, eu vim de Donny até aqui, eu já tinha visitado a capital antes e conheço bem a cidade, mas acho que dessa vez vou precisar de um mapa, pois me perdi no brilho dos teus olhos.” Ele soava como um galanteador de filme dos anos sessenta. “Se você fosse um verbo eu só seria capaz de conjugar ele na forma de futuro mais que perfeito.”<br/>“Você acabou de criar essa?” Ouviu o amigo em seu fone de ouvido <br/>Respondeu om um “huhum”.<br/>“Gostei. Bem brega, mas gostei.”<br/>“Então, James, a gente já tá nessa tem uns dias e acho que essa é ótima para o momento: você não é pescoço, mas mexeu com minha cabeça. Entendeu? Você não se mexe.” Olhou a feição séria do rapaz. “Sério? Nem com essa? Okay, aqui vai a minha ultima tentativa.”<br/>Respirou fundo. Agora vai.<br/>“Papo de urubu, pena de galinha, se você quer um beijinho da uma risadinha.” Ficou encarando o guarda, completamente esperançoso.<br/>Ele já estava perdendo as esperanças quando olhou o que seria uma última vez para o rosto do guarda e viu seu queixo tremer.<br/>“Meu deus! Eu não acredito!” <br/>“James” abriu um sorriso, exibindo seus dentes brancos e as covinhas em suas bochechas, gargalhando baixinho. Ele, ao perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer começou a balançar a própria cabeça em negação, tentando se recuperar.<br/>Louis deu um grito agudo, assustando Rick do outro lado e o fazendo puxar rápido os fones de seus ouvidos em desespero. “Puta que pariu, caralho!” Ele pulava enquanto o guarda tentava se recuperar do deslize e a única coisa que se passava em sua cabeça era “merda”.<br/>Louis pulava e cantarolava animado enquanto o guarda esfregava os próprios olhos que agora ardiam de tanto segurar as risadas que queriam desesperadamente sair, sua garganta doía e um bolo se formava em seu peito, querendo liberar os risos, mas sabia que não podia.<br/>“Meu deus, de verdade, eu tô tão feliz.” Louis parou a sua frente. “Qual seu nome?” Não obteve uma resposta. “Certo, justo. Desculpa, mas valeu mesmo assim.” Falou apressado. “Meu deus, depois dessa eu preciso de uma pint. Eu te abraçaria, mas acho que já fiz demais por hoje.” <br/>Ele começou a se afastar do guarda e atravessou a rua, correndo até Rick.<br/>“Eu nunca duvidei do seu potencial, cara.” <br/>“Sei.”<br/>“Juro, nunca duvidei de você, nunca critiquei.”<br/>Os dois organizaram todo o equipamento em suas devidas malas e se prepararam parar ir embora. Louis estava radiante com sua conquista. Quando estavam prestes a ir embora o guarda também estava começando a ir embora, marchando como um manequim quando Louis gritou “Eu vou ficar devendo aquele beijinho, mas você pode me cobrar depois!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How To Use A Self Chek-out Machine With A Queen's Guard Watching You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Há certos momentos na sua vida em que você é posto de frente a situações em que você precisa se provar a si mesmo como alguém capaz e conseguir sair de tal situação com uma resolução pratica, bem, não é como se Louis estivesse com saco para passar por todo o processo de ter que ligar para Rick e perguntar que porra ele escreveu naquele pedaço de papel ou qual tipo de drogas ele tinha consumido pra fazer suas mãos tremerem tanto. Aquilo nem dava para ser considerado caligrafia!<br/>Já faziam quase quarenta minutos desde que tinha entrado naquela Tesco e não conseguiu encontrar três itens dos quinze na lista quando decidiu que teria que passar por sua provação como homem adulto e ter a coragem de pedir ajuda a um estranho. Ele não daria a Rick o gostinho de uma ligação desesperada do meio do mercado.<br/>Olhando para a lista, ainda tentando distinguir um u de um v, tocou o ombro de um rapaz inclinado para dentro do freezer na seção de congelados e laticínios. “Oi, com licença, se não for incomodo você poderia me ajudar com essa lista?” Ele nem mesmo tinha olhado para o rapaz que agora estava de pé ao seu lado, olhando para a lista em sua mão.<br/>“Hum... acho que isso é... Talvez frango recheado?” Aproximou sua mão do papel amassado. “Posso?” <br/>Louis o entregou a folha para o rapaz de voz rouca e só então olhou seu rosto. “Puta que pariu.” Sua boca caiu aberta em um perfeito “o”. “Você... é o... Você!”<br/>O homem continuava focado olhando para as inscrições no papel. “Achei que depois de três dias enchendo meu saco você fosse ser mais rápido.”<br/>“Eu... te fiz rir. Meu deus, você fala, eu não sei o que –”<br/>“Iogurte.”<br/>“O quê?”<br/>“Sua lista. Iogurte, bem aqui.”<br/>“Oh, hum... Certo. Iogurte.”<br/>“Você parece assustado. Alguma velhinha passou pegando na sua bunda?”<br/>“Oi?”<br/>“Bem, já vi acontecer antes.”<br/>“Sei...”<br/>“E, bem... Estamos na Inglaterra, temos muitas velhinhas por aqui.”<br/>“Certo. Okay... eu vou pegar o iogurte.”<br/>“Faça isso.” O mais alto lhe deu uma piscadela e Louis saiu andando pelo corredor, completamente desnorteado. “O iogurte tá aqui.” Falou algumas oitavas mais altas que seu tom usual.<br/>O que acabou de acontecer aqui?<br/>Louis voltou o caminho que tinha acabado de percorrer, parou ao lado do rapaz que conhecia por “James” e, sem sequer olhá-lo mais uma vez, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma bandeja de iogurte grego, ou pelo menos esperava que fosse. Apenas pegou a bandeja e a jogou em seu carrinho.<br/>“Puta que pariu.” Sussurrou ao soltar o ar preso em seus pulmões. “O que caralhos foi isso?” Se perguntava enquanto jogava qualquer coisa em seu carrinho, tinha desistido de tentar entender a letra de médico de Rick e decidido improvisar.<br/>“Sabe...” O garoto pulou com o susto. “Oh, desculpe. Não percebi que estava distraído.”<br/>“Okay.” Olhou para o rapaz alto com os olhos semicerrados. Será que tinha resolvido irritar logo o guarda propenso a ser um stalker serial killer altamente treinado pelo exercito britânico? Oh meu deus, ele precisava mandar sua família se esconder.<br/>“Notei que isso aqui tá faltando na sua lista de comprar.” Mostrou uma garrafa de vidro cheia de tequila prata. “Eu até mesmo coloquei uma na minha cesta. Você me deixou muito curioso com aquele jogo.”<br/>Louis analisou o rosto descontraído que o outro lhe apresentava. Certo, se ele era um stalker serial killer ele era um do tipo super charmoso e encantador. Ele riu ao pegar a garrafa do mais alto, agora analisando seus olhos. “Brigado.”<br/>O guarda, que agora deixava seus longos cabelos aparecerem, lhe devolveu um sorriso encantador exibindo suas covinhas e girou sobre seus pés, as mãos atadas uma a outra atrás de suas costas enquanto ele caminhava lentamente de volta para onde quer que fosse.<br/>Fale o que quiser dele, mas Louis estava completamente encantado e abobalhado ao olhar para onde o homem havia virado e sumido e então abobalhado olhando para a garrafa de tequila que com certeza guardaria em uma prateleira pelo resto de seus dias, apenas para lembrar-se daquele momento. Sim, Louis é um tipo de acumulador, mas quem pode julgá-lo, o rapaz estava malditamente encantado!<br/>Dez minutos mais tarde, quando estava na maquina de autoatendimento, passando suas compras e as jogando na bolsa de ginastica que tinha dobrada e guardada em sua mochila, olhou para o lado e viu o guarda mais uma vez, fazendo o mesmo que ele.<br/>Estranho ver um guarda da rainha, sabendo que ele era um guarda da rainha, em suas roupas civis. Calças skinny pretas completamente coladas a sua pele, uma camiseta branca quase tão justa quanto suas calças tudo isso sobreposto por um enorme sobretudo marrom claro com pelo no colarinho. Muito provavelmente pelo sintético, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser um detalhe extravagante. Ele ainda usava óculos de sol para segurar seus cabelos e nós pés usava uma bota de cano curto e bico longo, preta e muito bem polida. Eles aprendem a fazer isso no exercito? Acho que não.<br/>Quando estava passando seu ultimo item o guarda parou ao seu lado. Ele não precisava olhar para saber quem era, pois de certa forma seu corpo já estava acostumado a ser sobreposto por aquele outro corpo. Que parecia ser o corpo.<br/>“Oh, eu achei que você devesse saber de uma coisinha sobre mim.” Louis tirou uma nota de cem libras de sua carteira, sob o olhar atento do homem ao seu lado. “Já que não tive como disse isso mas cedo.”<br/>“Hum?” Tirou o troco da maquina e o enfiou de qualquer jeito em seu bolso traseiro e a bolsa sobre seu ombro.<br/>“Meu nome é Harry.” Agora ele tinha sua completa atenção.<br/>“Oh, mesmo?” Tentou soar indiferente, mas por dentro queria sorrir como o gato de Cheshire”<br/>“Sim. E James é o nome do meu primo estranho.<br/>“Estranho?”<br/>“Sim, ele tem quinze anos e fica fazendo aquela dança estranha do clipe da Katy Perry.”<br/>“Oh, entendo.”<br/>“Bem, certo. Foi um prazer conversar com você... Louis?”<br/>“Você lembrou.” Tentou não soar desesperado. Mas eu estou desesperado!<br/>“Difícil não lembrar do seu nome quando passei três dias ouvindo seu amigo gritar ele do outro lado da rua.”<br/>“Também tem isso. Bem, aqui nos separamos.”<br/>Chegaram a entrada do mercado. Foi-lhe estendida uma mão e Louis não estava preparado, o que o fez levar bons e longos minutos para compreender a situação e responder ao gesto. Trocaram um aperto de mão, um aceno de cabeça constrangedor e então se separaram, cada um indo para um lado diferente na rua.<br/>Quando estava prestes a vira na esquina ouviu seu nome ser gritado do outro lado da mesma e virou para encarar o rapaz que agora tinha um nome de verdade.<br/>“Você me deve uma coisa!”<br/>Louis congelou. Oh meus deus, ele vai cobrar o beijo.<br/>“O que?”<br/>“Duzentas libras!”<br/>Como assim?<br/>“Como assim?”<br/>“Me viram na câmera de vigilância rindo e fui suspenso pela semana. Perdi duzentas libras e você me deve!”<br/>“Porra.” Sussurrou, esfregando os olhos com força. A bolsa pesando em seu ombro.<br/>“Mas relaxa! Você me para um jantar e a gente resolve aquela outra dívida!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. How To Freak Out After A Queen's Guard Talks To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Puta que pariu, caralho, me fode mais que tá pouco. Meu deus do céu, eu só posso ter morrido atropelado no caminho pra cá e tô vivendo no meu inferno pessoal no lugar ruim!” Jogou a enorme mala de ginastica cheia de comidas no chão da entrada do quarto de hotel.<br/>Rick estava deitado na cama, mexendo em seu celular. “Você beija sua mãe com essa boca?”<br/>“Essa boca também chupa pau, falar palavrão é o menos sujo que entra ou sai por aqui.”<br/>“Uau.” Rick apenas abriu os olhos, mas não os desviou de seu feed no twitter. “O que aconteceu?”<br/>“Você é tão bom em fingir que se importa com minha vida.”<br/>“Eu me interesso.”<br/>“Você esqueceu meu aniversário.”<br/>Rick o olhou por dois segundo, pasmo, e depois voltou a olhar para a tela. “Foi só uma vez e eu tava ocupado.”<br/>“Três vezes.”<br/>“O que?”<br/>“Foram três vezes.”<br/>“O que foram três vezes?” Jogou o celular de lado.<br/>“Que você esqueceu meu aniversário.”<br/>“Desculpa, mas vamos ser sinceros que você faz aniversário no dia mais aleatório do ano. Como que eu vou lembrar?”<br/>“Eu faço aniversário no natal!”<br/>“Sério?”<br/>“Sério!” Louis não sabia se ria de raiva ou de desespero.<br/>“Nossa. Eu nem te vejo nos natais.”<br/>“A nossa família passa junto todo ano... Desde dois mil e sete... Tipo, literalmente todo ano...” Louis apenas o encarava. “E só se sapara depois do ano novo. A gente até viajou ano passado!”<br/>“Eu tenho que parar de fumar aquela maconha estranha que meu primo trás de Amsterdã.”<br/>Louis não tinha mais o que fazer se não rir. “Certo, mas enfim... Voltando à minha situação. Você não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei na Tesco.”<br/>“Quem? O guarda que tu encheu o saco?”<br/>Louis, que sorria abertamente, sentiu seu sorriso ir morrendo até que ficou totalmente sério.<br/>“Acertei?” Rick ria da cara do amigo, que parecia desmoralizado. “Acertei né?”<br/>Louis fez uma careta, como se tivesse chupado limão.<br/>“Eu sou muito bom.”<br/>“eU sOu MuItO bOm” Louis imitou o amigo com tom de deboche e com uma cara contorcida.<br/>“Você é uma criança.”<br/>“Quem chama que é.” E mostrou a língua. “Tá, agora deixa eu contar tudo antes que eu exploda.” Andou até o corredor e pegou a bolça cheia de compras. “Eu tava de boas no mercado né, tentando ler esses garranchos de quem teve uma convulsão enquanto escrevia até que desisti e tive de recorrer ao socorro de um estranho, né.” Ele narrava enquanto tirava as compras da bolça.<br/>“Sei.”<br/>“Sério, cara. Você precisa de umas aulas de caligrafia. Não dá assim.”<br/>“Continua antes que eu pegue meu celular de novo.”<br/>“Ai, tá. Calma. Aí né, tinha essa pessoa aleatória mergulhada de cara da geladeira de laticínios do mercado que eu cutuquei pra pedir ajuda, mas nem olhei pra cara. Ele pegou o papel da minha mão e ajudou a entender que você queria iogurte. Ou foi frango? Não sei, isso é o de menos agora.”<br/>“Sei.”<br/>“Aí quando ele tá lendo lá essa merda que tu chama de letra...”<br/>“Eu já entendi que minha letra é ruim.”<br/>“Ótimo. Aí quando ele tava lá lendo né, eu olho pra cara dele e pow!”<br/>“Ai caralho, que susto da porra.”<br/>Louis se segura para não rir do amigo. “É o guarda! Aí eu fico sem saber o que falar né.”<br/>“Você fala muito ‘né’.”<br/>“e você não sabe escrever, mas não tem ninguém te julgando aqui.”<br/>“Tem você.”<br/>“E não conto, eu posso.”<br/>Rick revira os olhos. Mais uma vez.<br/>“Aí okay, né. A gente conversa água por um tempo, aí eu vou pra um lado e ele pro outro.” Ele tirava as comidas da bolsa e as guardava ao mesmo tempo e estava quase no fim.  “Daí no fim, quando eu to pagando as coisas ele surge do meu lado, fala mais umas águas e tudo okay até aí.”<br/>“Essa história é tão interessante, melhor que Celebrity Big Bother*.” <br/>“Que trocadilho horrível. Continuando, quando eu to chegando na entrada da tesco ele surge do meu lado, fala uma coisa aí que eu tava perdido demais pra entender e aperta minha mão.”<br/>“Nossa, você deve ter gozado a calça toda. Depois de tanto contato humano.”<br/>Louis apenas o olha, piscando lentamente, sem expressar nenhuma emoção. “Você é nojento.”<br/>“Desculpa.”<br/>Louis revira os olhos e continua. “Aí quando eu tô de um lado da rua ele grita que eu to devendo duzentas libras pra ele!”<br/>“Como assim?”<br/>“Ele foi flagrado na CCTV** rindo e fui punido com uma semana de suspenção e menos duzentas libras no pagamento.”<br/>“Que ótimo esses vídeos vão ficar, com você destruindo a vida de um guarda real.”<br/>“Adoro esse seu jeitinho super carinhoso de me fazer sentir um bosta.”<br/>“É meu dom especial.”<br/>“Anotado. Aí seguindo com a historia, eu tentei falar uma coisa, mas aí ele me interrompeu e disse que eu ia pagar um jantar pra ele.”<br/>“Eu tô chocado.”<br/>“Com eu ter encontrado com ele?”<br/>“Não.”<br/>“Com o que, então?”<br/>“Com o fato de que ele realmente tava querendo te pegar.”<br/>“Não é?” Louis pegou uma lata de molho a carbonara pronto da bolsa e de onde tinha ti5rado a latinha ele viu um post it amassado. “Você colocou outra nota aqui dentro?” Pegou o papel e o abriu.<br/>“Eu não.”<br/>“Ué.” Desamassou o papel e não tinha nana nele até que virou o verso. Louis deu um grito esganiçado.<br/>No papel se lia “0871734453*** H, xoxo” e um sorrisinho do lado.<br/>“O que foi, caralho?”<br/>“Ele me deu o número dele!”<br/>“Ótimo, agora você tem o resto da viagem pra foder até o talo e voltar pra Donny todo assado.”<br/>“Eu já disse que você é nojento?” Tirou uma foto do papel com seu celular para salvar o número mais tarde.<br/>“Sim, não é como se eu ligasse muito.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*“Celebrity Big Brother” é uma versão do BBB que passa no UK e na Irlanda que é tipo A Fazenda, mas com qualidade de Big Brother, e só tem famosos. O “Bother” quer dizer “incomodo” em inglês, aí fiz essa adaptação pra mostrar o quanto o Rick adora o programa.<br/>** É uma sigla em inglês que quer dizer que tem um circuito interno de câmeras de vigilância.<br/>*** Esse número existe e é o meu número de celular que usei quando tava fazendo intercâmbio em Dublin em janeiro de 2018. Não linguem para ele, o número está desativado atualmente.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>